


Nameday Surprise

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Airtight, Anal Sex, Arianne's Birthday Gangbang, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Jon Snow’s magic tongue and cock, Jonerys Smut towards the end, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sansa is a Daenerys and Jon's prisoner, Scissoring, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: The last two Targaryen's had ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity alongside their wife, Arianne Martell. To celebrate their beloved wife's nameday, Jon and Daenerys organised a present that they knew she'd love.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Daemon Sand, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow/Edric Dayne/Daemon Sand/Jaime Lannister, Bellegere Otherys/Jon Snow, Bellegere Otherys/Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Edric "Ned" Dayne/Arianne Martell, Jaime Lannister/Arianne Martell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 41
Kudos: 131





	Nameday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Maegor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Maegor/gifts), [Sleepy_moon29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/gifts).



**_House Targaryen_ **

**{Princess Rhaenys Targaryen}**

**{Prince Aegon Targaryen}**

**King Jaehaerys ‘Jon’ Targaryen - Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm**

**Queen Daenerys Targaryen**

  * **Princess Lyanna Targaryen**


  * **Princess Rhaella Targaryen**


  * **Unborn child of King Jon and Queen Daenerys**



**Queen Arianne Martell**

  * **Unborn child of King Jon and Queen Arianne**



**Bellegere Otherys**

  * **Prince Daeron Targaryen**



**Lady Dacey Mormont**

  * **Lord Benjen Mormont**



“Oh fuck!” Arianne screamed as her husband, the king, pounded his cock into her arse from behind. “Just like that, Jon!” Her tits swayed with each thrust as she held onto the headboard with a tight grip whilst on her hands and knees. “I’m your whore! I’m your fucking whore!”

His hand tweaked one of her nipples whilst the other hand squeezed the other large breast. Her arse shook as he fucked her roughly, just as she loved. Her olive coloured skin was slick with sweat, just as her husband was. 

“I’m gonna cum. You close?” Ari asked.

She heard the grunt in her ear that said he was and he pushed her down to lay on her stomach, with his body covering hers as he continuously pounded her arse. Both hands sneaked underneath her body, his left hand squeezed a breast, meanwhile the right hand rubbed circles against her clit.

“Fuuuuuck!” Jon groaned into her ear. Arianne felt the splash of his cum in her butt as his thick cock spasmed in her tight arse. 

“Yes! Oh fuck yes! I’m cumming!” Arianne followed him into orgasmic bliss. Jon rolled off of her back but pulled her into his arms with his cock still in her arse. 

“Happy nameday, love”. Jon nuzzled her cheek and she fully relaxed in his embrace, a big smile on her face. 

“You always fuck me so well” she commented sleepily, her Dornish accent thick after a bout of fucking.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep yet. Dany and I need to give you your present, my Queen”. That woke Arianne right up. She wondered what it could be since Dany had got up to first check on their children and then to hold court, leaving Jon to fuck her until exhaustion. The three of them usually held court together but as it was Arianne’s nameday, she got the day off and Dany left it up to Jon to give Ari her present. Arianne sat up and Jon’s cock slipped out along with some of his thick seed.

Arianne snapped her fingers and the red-haired whore in their bed immediately raised her head. Sansa Stark’s arse was gaping wide open after Jon, Daenerys and herself had fucked it in the morning; herself and her sister-wife using the strap-on cockt she had gifted her from Dorne.

“Clean up your Queen, whore” Arianne demanded and the Stark slut immediately went to work. Her King was watching intently as Sansa licked his cum out of Arianne’s arse. Sansa licked the hot, sticky seed Jon had pumped into her arse, tasting her cousin’s dragon seed. Arianne didn’t feel sorry for the predicament the girl got herself in. She had played the Game of Thrones and had lost. She should thank all the gods her cousin ended up as King, otherwise she deserved what all traitors deserved; a slow and painful death.

Arianne pulled Sansa’s auburn hair away from her arse and saw Jon’s cum on her lips. The Stark slut licked her lips and Arianne kissed her before smirking and forcing her head between her cheeks again, her tongue licking every drop of her husband’s cum out of her arse. _She may be stupid but at least she knows how to use her tongue on my arse._ “I’ll be back later to claim you again” Arianne smirked as they cleaned themselves up and got dressed before Jon led her out of the room, the two of them flanked by two knights of the Royalguard. They first went to the bathhouse, spending time cleaning themselves with some of the Dornish and Essos’ oils that she and Dany brought before they left, with Arianne following Jon.

They walked past Gatehouse Ami, who looked hungrily at Jon’s crotch. Amerei Frey was the Royal Court’s Cocksucker and she lived to please the Lords of the Realm and her King. It was quite the surprise to Arianne that she wasn’t in a man's chamber sucking his dick. 

“What is my present, my love? Arianne asked. 

“Do you remember what you wished to do for Dany’s name day?” Jon responded with a question of his own. 

_How could I forget?_

Arianne had hoped to gift Daenerys with cock. For Jon’s name day they had gifted him her cousin Tyene Sand, Rosamund Lannister, Allyria Dayne, Mya Stone, Myranda Royce and a few Dothraki women, which he and the Queens had thoroughly enjoyed but when he was in bed with just Dany and Arianne, he revealed that nothing could compare to the two of them. _Though it was fun to see his face squished between her and Myranda’s massive tits,_ Arianne remembered. So in return, she and Jon had planned something similar but Dany was adamant she only needed Jon’s _magnificent big, fat Targaryen cock._ Arianne could understand the Targaryen incest kink but she still got excited by getting dicked down, as long as Jon’s monster cock was fucking her too. They had settled with her and Jon fucking Dany all day long.

However, Arianne also loved being drenched in pussy, so if that was her present, she’d be equally as ecstatic. They arrived at the door and their Royalguard took up their positions by the thick wooden door. Jon opened the door and she got her answer as she stepped in. It was a plain room with a bed, a couch and some chairs in it. The bed was nowhere near the size of the bed that she shared with Jon and Daenerys but still large enough. Inside the room were three men she recognised. 

Ser Daemon Sand

Ser Jaime Lannister

Lord Edric Dayne

“Your graces” All three of them bowed their heads, paying respect to their King and Queen.

Arianne wondered why Jon invited a former lover of hers but she knew he was possessive and he’d show the Bastard of Godsgrace how she liked to be fucked. 

Arianne had heard from Jon how Edric Dayne was infatuated with her and perhaps her husband was allowing his friend and former squire a favour. Jon was friends with the Sword of the Morning despite killing his cousin, the Darkstar. _The Dickstar is permanently of the night now,_ Arianne snorted in amusement. Gerold had foolishly challenged Jon to a duel for Arianne. Jon had ruthlessly slaughtered him and Arianne had never been wetter. She allowed him to fuck her arse for the first time that night. Just a week earlier, Daario Naharis had attempted the same, but for Daenerys’ hand and unsurprisingly, he ended up dead as well. Her sister-wife admitted that she too was sopping wet as the sight of their warrior husband. Jon had fucked Daenerys in every way a man can fuck a woman that night.

The Kingslayer was an interesting choice. He was Kingsguard to Jon but he had little emotion after his sister was sentenced to death. Arianne did wonder if Jaime Lannister knew she, Dany and Jon had fucked Cersei Lannister for quite some time before they had passed their sentence on her. She didn’t think he did but she could understand why he was so loyal to the Lioness. _She was a good fuck. Her golden cunt was addictive._ However, unlike Sansa Stark, Cersei was far too dangerous to keep alive whilst Sansa was easily controlled as their Royal Whore. 

The memory of the way the Lioness begged for her King’s cock brought a smile to her face. They had fucked her silly and she never once mentioned the Kingslayer. Cersei Lannister quickly became obsessed with the Queens’ cunts and the King’s huge cock. They had their fill of her, fucking her for weeks on end whilst the rest of the kingdoms believed she was in the black cells until finally, Daenerys had enough and decided to execute her for all of her many heinous crimes.

Arianne eyed each of the men, her gaze roaming their bodies appreciatively whilst Jon’s arm curled around her, his hand splayed across her arse. 

“Clothes off, cocks out” Arianne ordered and the three men did so although the Kingslayer removed his clothes at a much slower pace and looked rather uncomfortable. Arianne turned towards Jon, lifting his tunic over his head before dropping to her knees to remove his breeches. The others were hers to command but Jon, her King, would always be in control and thus, Arianne was a good little wife and stripped him herself. 

Jon’s massive, thick cock bounced in the air and slapped her chin as she got rid of the last of his clothing. She looked at the others from her kneeling position. They were undoubtedly handsome and Ser Jaime even had a few scars from the battles he’d been in but none compared to her husband. 

Her gaze turned to their cocks and it was impossible not to compare them all in size. She already knew the size of Daemon’s dick. He was on the average side, she’d seen enough and talked about cocks with women to know. Edric was similar in size and girth as Daemon, only slightly bigger than the Dornish bastard and his deceased cousin Gerold Dayne, with his 6 inch cock. The Kingslayer’s cock was limp and an amused smile formed on her face. 

“Am I not blonde enough for you, Ser?” Arianne quipped which made everyone laugh. The knight turned beet red and she laughed louder. Arianne pulled down the top of her dress, releasing her massive tits for all to view. Edric and Daemon drooled at the sight but Arianne was focused on the Kingslayer’s hardening cock as she rested her face against Jon’s thigh. 

Her tits did the job as they often did. Her eyebrows rose at the size of the Kingslayer. He was big, around 8 inches and she could understand why Cersei Lannister refused to let her brother go. 

“Impressive” she remarked. Arianne reached up above her and was barely able to curl her hands around Jon’s dick. “But not as impressive as the King’s cock”. Jon’s member was over 10 inches long and as thick as her wrist. _The cock of a conqueror and a true King._

Her husband wasn’t always the mighty King he was today and he had told Arianne and Daenerys tales of his youth. She couldn’t believe he never laid with a woman at Winterfell and she felt sorry for all of them, knowing what they missed out on. But the woman she felt the most sorry for was the whore, Ros. Ros had seen Jon in all his naked glory, cock rock hard. She could picture it in her head just as Jon told the story. Her hard nipples begging to be sucked. Her big tits needing Jon’s face to be buried between them and her cunt glistening with her desire as Jon’s huge cock twitched in anticipation...and then Jon couldn’t fuck her in fear of fathering a bastard.

 _I’m glad Daenerys and I got him over that fear,_ Arianne smiled. _Thank fuck for moontea._

“Come here and give me all the cocks” Arianne said and the three men obeyed, moving to surround her. Cocks were in all directions and she didn’t know which one she’d suck first. Jon slapped her cheek with his thick meat, bringing her out of her stupor. Arianne spat onto the Kingslayers and Daemon’s cocks, before stroking them with her soft, queenly hands. 

Ari opened her mouth and took Edric’s cock into her mouth. He moaned so loudly that she thought it might be the first time he’d had his cock sucked. _He’s barely a man grown, so that might be true. Although he’s Dornish and very handsome. I’d be shocked if no-one sucked him off before._ Arianne initially only took his cockhead in her mouth, sucking it whilst stroking Ser Jaime and Ser Daemon’s cocks. After a few sucks, Arianne took more of his cock in her mouth, the filthy slurping sounds she was making as well as her King slapping his member against her cheek made even the filthiest Lyseni whores seem like noble women. 

Edric’s face was contorted in pleasure and he sighed a breath of disappointment when his cock left Arianne’s lips with a pop. Her mouth was replaced by her slick hands and she moved to take Daemon in her mouth whilst leaving the Kingslayer to play with himself as she stroked her husband's massive cock.

“That’s it, Ari” Daemon said through gritted teeth, his eyes closed. Arianne peered towards her husband, jerking his cock faster, wondering what he was thinking of the improper way Daemon addressed her. Her husband just smirked at her, and it made her even wetter. _No matter what, I am his._

Spittle drooled down Arianne’s chin and onto her tits. She gave one final hard suck before switching to the Kingslayers cock. Jon tore her dress off of her body, leaving her completely nude just like the four men surrounding her. Her thumb rubbed Daemon’s cockhead as she stroked his cock. The Dornish bastard moaned loudly, bucking his hips into Arianne’s hand.

Arianne bobbed her head up and down Jaime’s big cock, her tongue licking the bottom of his dick. She sucked him off for a few moments before pushing forward, taking his entire cock down her throat. Arianne could easily deepthroat Jaime’s cock after having deepthroated Jon’s bigger and thicker cock numerous times. The sounds coming out of the Kingslayers mouth made her wonder if anyone had ever deepthroated him. Cersei couldn’t handle Jon’s monster cock but the Kingslayer was smaller.

Arianne withdrew herself with a gasp and a couple of deep breaths as spit drooled out of her mouth. She jerked Jon and Daemon’s cocks as fast as she could. 

“Come, my love. Let’s show them how I suck big cock” Arianne cooed to Jon. Arianne curled her fingers around this thick length as her tongue licked all over his cockhead. Jon’s face contorted in pleasure and he began to slowly buck his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock between her plush lips and into her hot, wet mouth.

Jon placed his hands on her head and Arianne greedily sucked his cock with an intense vigour. She sloppily sucked him off, lathering his cock with her spit as she knew he loved. She pulled off of him with a very loud pop and immediately licked and sucked his stones. 

“Oh fuck, Ari!” He groaned. His hands tightened in her hair. “That’s it, love. Worship my balls''. Arianne ran her tongue over the large seed giving balls, making Jon moan her name. Arianne glanced towards the other men whilst her wet tongue still ravished his balls. Daemon, Edric and the Kingslayer were furiously masturbating as they lustfully watched their Queen worship their King. 

Jon pushed his cock back into her hot, wet mouth. Arianne placed her hands on his perfect arse as he started to thrust and push his cock deeper into her mouth. 

“Glug...glug...glug” Jon fucked Arianne’s face, pushing his entire cock into her mouth. He held his cock in her mouth, making her choke on it before pulling it, letting her take in breaths of air.

Arianne stood up and pulled him towards the grey couch. Arianne sat down, legs spread. Edric’s mouth was open in an ‘o’ as he stared at her bare shaved pussy. The other two just kept stroking their cocks as Jon climbed onto the couch, standing on it so that his cock was in front of her face again. Ari wrapped her hands around his strong, muscular thighs as he pulled her mouth back onto his cock, fucking her face once more. 

“Let’s show them how much of a slut their Queen is” Jon growled, his wet, spit-soaked balls slapping against her chin. Jon’s hands were on her head, pulling her head up and down his dick with a rough face fucking that had Arianne shaking in bliss. Arianne reached down and plunged two fingers into her soaked twat, fingering herself as she sucked Jon’s huge cock. Her chest was soaked with spit by the time Jon climbed off of the couch. 

Jon kneeled down and pushed his face between her thighs. He took a deep sniff, inhaling her heady scent. He kissed up her left thigh, licking her juices dripping down her thighs before doing the same to the other thigh. He buried his face in her cunt licking her folds, pushing his magical tongue inside her and teasing her clit. He ate her cunt for a few minutes before standing up, his beard soaked with her juices, and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Arianne pulled him down, kissing him and tasting herself on his lips. 

He pulled her up and walked her to the other men. She kissed Jon, her tongue duelling with his in the short but heated kiss before addressing the other men. 

“Don’t be shy, Sers” Arianne purred. Edric palmed one of her tits as Daemon leaned down and sucked her large, dark nipple of the other breast. Ser Jaime parted her wet folds with his rough fingers of his only hand, each touch giving her a small amount of pleasure. Jon’s wet cock was wedged between her the cheeks of arse, rubbing against the plump flesh in pure pleasure. 

They touched her in all the right places and in return, Arianne jerked their cocks until she needed more. 

“I want cocks inside of me!” Arianne demanded. Jon backed away, letting the others have Arianne first. Ser Jaime lifted the Queen up and he climbed onto the bed. He laid down with her mounted on top of him, taking his long cock in her wet cunt. She was so wet that he easily thrust inside of her. She placed her hands on his chest, rocking into him hard and fast. Her hips gyrated with each contact of their bodies. She reached out, wrapping her hand around Daemon’s cock whilst sucking Edric’s cock. The young Sword of the Morning bucked his hips, copying what his King was doing earlier. 

_He always did try and imitate Jon as much as possible._

Taking Edric’s cock was easier to take than Jon’s but it was still pleasurable. _Although the challenge in taking that big cock is what excites me even more._ Arianne rode Jaime, her tits bouncing, her sinful mouth switching between Edric and Daemon’s cock. 

“I love cock!” Arianne screamed, Ser Jaime’s golden and regular hands gripping her hips just as Jon walked over, his cock hard between his legs. 

“And which cock can’t you live without?” The King’s cock slapped her cheek.

“Yours, my King” Arianne moaned, Daemon tweaked a nipple whilst Edric leaned over to stroke her smooth olive coloured skin. “I love your big, fat cock” she drooled. “The King’s beautiful cock”. Arianne sucked Jon’s cock again, always sucking him more vigorously than the others whilst bouncing up and down on the Kingslayer’s dick. 

Arianne’s swollen clit was rubbing against Jaime’s body each time she descended on his hard length. The Lannister was moaning beneath her, clearly enjoying her silky, tight pussy. Edric and Daemon had stepped away, needing a bit of time to recover and not to cum, ending the fun too early. 

“Ah yeah” Arianne exclaimed, riding Jaime faster. “ I’m going to cum”. Jon reached down to rub her clit as the obscene sounds of fucking and sucking cock filled the room. “Oh I’m gonna cum!” Arianne cried. “Make your Queen cum, Kingslayer! Make me cum with a big cock in my cunt and huge, thick cock in my mouth...oomph”. Jon silenced her by jamming his cock in her mouth.

Arianne was talking as her tongue worked his cock but she couldn’t be understood with a mouth full of cock. Strands of spit fell down Jon’s cock as he pushed her black hair from her beautiful face. She caressed his balls before going back to squeezing his perfectly sculpted arse. 

“Cumming!” Arianne screamed despite the mouth full of cock. Jaime gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to spill his seed into the Queen as her cunt tightened impossibly tight around his cock because firstly, he didn’t think either the King or Queen would appreciate that and secondly, he still felt there was much Queen Arianne wanted to do.

Jaime lifted Arianne off of him, his slick cock slipping out of her and Jon immediately took over. He got on the bed and pushed Arianne onto her back. Her chest was still heaving as Jon thrust his cock into her wet heat. 

“Oh fuck!” Arianne yelled. “Fuck me, Jon” she begged. Jon placed her legs on his shoulders and pushed her knees towards her chest, bending her voluptuous body. Arianne dug her nails into Jon’s back as he fucked her hard, his massive, heavy balls slapping against Arianne’s arse. Arianne eyes rolled to the back of her head from the pleasure her husband was giving her. His cock hit the right spots, toe curling spots that no one else but him had ever hit and he was _so deep_ in this position that Arianne held on to him, otherwise she’d be sprawled out in a boneless mess. 

Arianne urged for Edric and Daemon to come forward and they stood either side of the bed as Jon fucked her. She reached out, stroking Edric and Daemon’s cocks whilst Jon pounded her into the bed. 

Jon’s lower abs and groin were slick with Arianne’s pussy juices, the squelching noises as he fucked her were more akin to a whorehouse than the Royal wing in the Red Keep. Jon knew Arianne could take his rough fucking and she was screaming his name in pure pleasure. 

“JON!” Arianne screamed, her pussy convulsed around his length as she came all over his cock. Her juices covered his cock and her thighs as she came for the second time in their fuck session. _How many more times are they going to make me cum?_ Arianne thought excitedly. 

His cock left her and she hissed at the loss of the full feeling. Jon moved up and straddled her chest, his cock wedged between her big tits. Arianne switched from sucking Daemon to Edric’s dick every few seconds whilst Jon fucked her tits with hard thrusts. 

“Fuck! You like that, Ari? You like getting titty fucked?” Arianne responded with a hum of agreement with Edric’s cock in her mouth. All four of them were moaning whilst the Kingslayer took a few moments to recover. 

“You two ready to fuck a Queen?” Jon asked the Dornishmen, and his words made her shiver in excitement. 

“Of course” Daemon said confidently, almost arrogantly whilst Edric nodded in anticipation but she could see the trepidation on his features too. _He’s cute,_ Arianne thought. The way Edric was reacting made her think that was how Jon would’ve acted 5 or 6 years ago when he was Edric’s age and a greenboy. Her good-sister Arya had told her that Jon was nervous around women as a boy, a stark contrast to the man she had come to know and love.

“Yes! Yes! Gimme cock!” Arianne grinned. Jon stood up, but not before slapping her tits with his massive cock, making Arianne squeal. Jon pulled her to the end of the bed, her head hanging off the side as Daemon spread her legs and swiftly pushed his cock between her swollen lips and into her tight hole. 

“I forgot how much I missed your hot cunt” Daemon remarked, his eyes scrunched closed as he set a slow pace. She had changed since he was her lover and now she loved rough, passionate, animalistic sex that Jon gave her than the slow and sweet sex from before. _Not that I still don’t love that from Jon._

“Faster!” she urged. 

“Edric, come ‘ere” Jon said gruffly to his former squire because Arianne was slithering her tongue across his balls. Edric stood next to the King with Arianne’s head just in front of them as he instructed him what to do. Edric followed Jon’s instructions and Arianne parted her lips, allowing Edric’s cock into her mouth from above her as Daemon sped up his thrusts. 

“Go on, Edric. Squeeze her tits” Jon said, continuing his instructions to his squire and the Sword of the Morning dutifully followed every instruction from the King. “They’re the best tits, are they not?” 

“Yes, your grace” Edric said with a gasp as Arianne hollowed her cheeks whilst bobbing up and down his length. 

“Ser Jaime, have you recovered yet?” Jon asked.

“Yes, your grace” he replied, walking back over to the bed and climbing on. Jon did the same and they each fondled one of her tits. Arianne reached out, touching their balls as she moaned around Edric’s cock. 

Daemon suddenly pulled out, panting hard and Jon swivelled her around, leaving Edric between her parted legs. He was in awe of her and he pushed inside of her wet cunt. 

“Oh gods, my Queen” Edric moaned.

“Yes! Oh yes, fuck me, Edric” Arianne cried. He was eager, no doubt and it didn’t take long for him to find a pleasing rhythm. Jon’s thumb circled her huge dark nipple which made Arianne squirm. Her husband knew just how to touch her and her tits were one of her most sensitive spots. Jaime followed her husband's cue and tried to copy him but his touch wasn’t the same. She shrugged him off and Jon took over, touching both of her big, dark nipples. He pinched the hard buds and her body arched up in pleasure. 

The sight of a writhing Arianne, her tits being played with by the King, was nearly too much for Edric. He was far too close to spilling his seed, so he pulled out, urging himself not to cum yet. His cock was an angry red, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Edric was puffing like he’d been in a spar with her husband. 

All five of their bodies were slick with sweat after their activities and Arianne needed more. She felt like she did when she visited Dorne with Jon and Daenerys. They had spent their time visiting castles, fucking highborn ladies, whores and bastards, and no matter that they spent hours with their bodies entangled together, she always felt like she wanted more.

 _Leaving Dorne as a Princess and returning home as a Queen alongside a Valyrian Goddess Queen and the big dicked handsome King who saved the Seven Kingdoms really made pussies wet all over Dorne,_ Arianne recalled fondly. In bed, the Fowler twins of Skyreach had called the three of them Queen Arianne big tits, Queen Daenerys big arse - although Arianne’s own arse was just as big, if not bigger, and round as Daenerys’ - and King Jon big cock, after they laid in a sweaty heap after hours of fucking. 

They still had much time in their days to fuck as well as late into the night. With a council they trusted and finally peace across the Seven Kingdoms, ruling became quite easy for the trio. It left plenty of time for pleasures of the body, which Arianne, Daenerys and Jon loved. Their days in King’s Landing typically consisted of ruling, taking care of their children and fucking each other’s brains out.

“More cock!” Arianne demanded. 

“Have you lads ever fucked arse?” Jon asked, causing Arianne to grin widely. Daemon’s mouth was gaping whilst Edric looked on in shock. Jaime merely shook his head and both Arianne and Jon raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Really, Ser Jaime?” Arianne said in surprise. “Your sister begged to be fucked in the arse by the King”. It was only after she said the words, she realised what she said but there was no anger on the face of the Kingslayer, only a deep sadness. _He knew we fucked Cersei._

“I’m afraid not, my Queen” Jaime said.

“You do this regularly, your grace?” Edric asked her husband.

Jon flipped her onto her stomach and pushed her big, round arse in the air. “When you’re married to Queen’s with thick arses, you’d understand just how regularly I fuck their arses” Jon said before diving in, burying his face between her cheeks. Arianne shook her arse in his face as she laughed and Jon pushed his tongue deep into her hole. His hands gripped her hips as his tongue circled the hole before the flat of his tongue fucked her arse with long licks.

“Oh fuck, my love!” Arianne moaned. “Eat my arse! That’s it! So fucking good” she yelled. 

She grinned madly at the three men furiously masturbating their cocks at the sight of their King eating their Queen’s arse with such eagerness and passion. Jon pushed her buttcheeks further apart, allowing himself better access to her arse. His godlike tongue was making her shake in delight. _The only thing that’s better than his tongue is his cock._ As much as she was enjoying putting on a show for the knights and the feeling of Jon’s tongue against her arse, Arianne needed cock.

“Jon…” his tongue made her mind muddled though and she allowed him another couple of minutes of arse eating before she gathered her thoughts and said what she needed. “Jon, I need cock”.

“You heard her” Jon said as he pushed himself away from her arse, placing one final kiss on each cheek. He playfully bit her arse before getting off the bed. “Your Queen demands cock”. 

Jon sauntered off to the table, her eyes glued to him despite the men touching her. His massive, thick cock bobbed up and down until he stopped in front of the table. He picked up the bottle and Arianne wasn’t sure if it was a bottle of oil from Dorne or Essos but she was sure of one thing; she was about to fucked in the arse...and not for the first time that day.

Jon rushed back towards her and poured the oil on her arse. Jaime and Daemon rubbed it all over her thick arse, making her olive skin shine brightly before Jon offered the bottle to them, “who wants to go first?”

They seemed nervous which made Arianne chuckle. These were brave knights and especially in the Kingslayer’s case, a veteran of several wars, and yet they were nervous. Surprisingly to Arianne, Edric took the bottle and poured the oil on his cock. _Ever eager to imitate and impress his King,_ Arianne thought. She would’ve thought Daemon would be eager since she never let her former lover near her arse whilst Jon fucked her arse so much.

“Lay on your back, Edric” Arianne said. The Dornish Queen swivelled so she was facing away from the heir of Starfall. She stroked his oil-slicked cock a couple of times before sinking down on him, taking her time to get more of his cock in her arse. “Yesss” she groaned. She balanced her hands on Edric’s thighs, bouncing up and down this cock before leaning back against Edric. 

“So tight, my Queen” Edric wheezed. “Shit it’s so tight”. 

“More cock” she huffed. “I want a cock in my cunt and arse”. She snapped her fingers at Daemon, pointing at his cock before indicating where she wanted it. 

“You heard your Queen” Jon said in his Kingly voice that had her folds glistening even more with her desire. Arianne smiled at her husband, winking at him and she eagerly anticipated when his cock would be back inside of her. 

But until then, she’d satisfy herself with Daemon and Edric’s cock inside of her. Daemon nestled himself between her legs and pushed her legs wider. The Bastard of Godsgrace rubbed his cock between her wet pussy lips and Arianne breathed a little quicker for a moment. Whilst there was some pleasure to be found, Arianne didn’t appreciate the teasing.

“You’re not my husband. You don’t get to tease me, bastard. Fuck your Queen!” Arianne growled. The smug bastard she once knew had disappeared, at least in the presence of the man who slew the Night King and now the Queen rather than Princess of Dorne. Daemon pushed his cock between her folds and Arianne groaned loudly because she had both of her holes filled with cock. 

“Oh gods!” Arianne moaned as the Dornishmen worked to get a good rhythm. Edric cupped her breasts and despite not being able to see him as he was below her, Arianne knew he was grinning. Just like his King and self proclaimed ‘Milk Brother’, Edric loved playing with Arianne’s tits.

Daemon was bottoming out in her cunt and despite the two men not having the biggest cocks, Arianne felt full as they thrust into her. Her nails dug into Daemon’s forearm causing the Bastard to wince and she immediately withdrew, silently apologizing to him. She needed to occupy her hands though and it was like her husband could read her mind. 

“Come, Ser Jaime. My wife needs a big cock in her hands” Jon said and the Kingslayer looked smug. Jon and Ser Jaime stood on either side of the bed, their hard cocks pointed towards her face. Arianne reached out and brought both cocks to her cheeks, the hot, throbbing lengths twitching against her cheeks. Arianne began stroking them in time with the speed Daemon and Edric were thrusting into her cunt and arse. 

Jon leaned down and kissed her, fusing his lips to hers. Their lips moved against each other slowly, a sizzling fire but as she pushed her tongue in his mouth, his lips immediately parted for her, the kiss turned into a roaring inferno akin to Rhaegal and Drogon’s flames. Their kiss was hot and their tongues dueled passionately. 

“Fuck!” Arianne cried as their lips parted from each other. “Keep fucking me”. The Dornishmen were grunting and their hands caressed her sweat-slicked body. 

“Ari, you ready to become airtight?” Jon smirked down at her. She grinned up at him, her, Jon and Dany having done it with some whores. Dany and herself used their strap-on cocks. 

“What’s that?” The Kingslayer asked in confusion. Arianne saw Daemon have a knowing expression and she looked down at Edric, who had the same look.

“It’s when there’s a cock in my mouth, cunt and arse” Arianne explained to them. Jon climbed onto the bed, his legs either side of her body and huge, thick cock hard as a rock in front of her face. Arianne reached forward with her hands, groping Jon’s perfect arse and pushing his manhood in her mouth. 

“Urrrgh”. Arianne’s eyes went wide and she squeezed his arse in appreciation. “Yesss” Arianne moaned as Daemon spread her legs wider and thrust wildly into her pussy. Edric’s thrusts slowed down, the young knight trying to hold off his release that her tight arse was bringing him to. 

“My Queen!” Daemon shouted.

Daemon gave her a hard final thrust before pulling out of her cunt. The force pushed her head forward, swallowing Jon’s massive cock. Arianne choked on it as Jon held her head down before allowing her to breathe. Tendrils of spit drooled down her full lips onto his cock as she slumped backwards against Edric’s body, panting heavily as she did so. 

“So fucking good” her chest heaved as Edric rolled her off of him and slipped his cock out of her arse. Arianne took a few moments to just relax but she twisted her head as she heard a yelp of surprise. The Queen narrowed her eyes at Edric beside her and followed his eyes to his cock. There was a glob of cum on the head of his cock and from the expression on his face, it wasn’t his. 

“Looks like your whore cousin didn’t clean all of your cum out of my arse this morning, my love” Arianne cooed to Jon lovingly. Arianne rolled over and leaned over Edric’s torso, her hair tickling his skin. “You should be honoured, Ser. I’m going to suck the King’s dragon cum off of you after you’ve both fucked the Queen’s arse”. Arianne sucked Jon’s seed from Edric’s cockhead and when she pulled her head up, the Sword of the Morning was sprawled out and not looking like he could move for a while. 

_No worries,_ Arianne grinned. _Time to be fucked by Jon and the Kingslayer._

“Kingslayer, you ready to fuck my arse?” Arianne grinned. The Kingslayer grabbed the bottle of oil, pouring it on his lengthy dick. “You’ve waited so long and yet your sister was on her hands and knees begging Jon to fuck her in the arse on our very first time. That must eat you up” Arianne taunted him. He didn’t react to Arianne’s provocation despite her husband telling her Jaime was once a snarky cunt. Jon laughed though, bringing her in for another kiss.

 _The Lannister bitches death and that big woman dying really messed him up,_ Arianne mused, although she really didn’t care. She would’ve had him killed but he had pledged himself to Jon, citing his promise to Prince Rhaegar. She compromised with the death of other traitorous Lannister’s, the once great house crippled and turned into a laughing stock.

Arianne grasped both cocks and slapped them against her cheeks. Jon rolled onto his back and Arianne climbed onto him, straddling his waist. Arianne rocked against him, his big, thick cock rubbing through her soaked folds. Both Arianne and Jon moaned as she rocked back and forth quicker and quicker. 

“Urrrghh fuck!” Arianne moaned as his cock easily slipped into her cunt. Jon’s hands dug into her big, thick arse as she circled her hips, grinding against him. “You’re so big, my love” Arianne said, her soft voice bereft of the domineering tone she had with the other men.

She felt another hand on her hips as the cold golden hand of the Kingslayer pushed her down towards Jon. Arianne buried her face in the crook of Jon’s neck as Jaime began to push the head of his dick into her arse. 

Her teeth nipped the sensitive skin on the side of Jon’s neck as the Kingslayer thrusted shallowly into her arse. Her soft moans were quietened by Jon’s neck as she was stuffed by cock. Arianne looked at his neck and could already see his skin turning a light purplish colour. The Queen smirked before leaning down and licking the skin, inciting a beautiful moan from Jon. 

_Mine,_ she thought possessively. _Mine and Daenerys’._ Arianne missed her sister-wife despite only seeing and fucking her just that morning. _Daenerys and Jon will fuck me tonight,_ Arianne reassured herself with a wide smile against Jon’s neck.

The Kingslayer’s cold hand was a foreign feeling but the sensation of his cock in her arse distracted her. Arianne felt so full with two big cocks inside of her. The Kingslayer was thrusting as hard as he could behind her and from his grunting and moaning, Arianne could tell he was nearing his peak. She wasn’t sure how long they’d all been fucking for but she was sure it was quite a while. 

“Argh yes, your grace” Ser Jaime grunted. 

Arianne's chest was firmly against Jon’s but he ran his hands up her sides, urging her to lift up slightly. As soon as she did, Jon surged forward and buried his face between her tits. His thumbs rubbed just below her breasts and she half giggled, half moaned as Jon accompanied his movements of his hands with a deep thrust upwards into her cunt.

Jon licked between her tits before sprinkling kisses to one breast before doing the same to its twin whilst two cocks thrust into her. He squeezed one tit, making Ari throw her head back in pleasure, whilst he latched his mouth onto the other as eager as a newborn babe. Her husband always worshipped her tits and she knew it was impossible for him to have sex with her without ravaging her round, ripe breasts, even if they were just having a quickie. Arianne loved that about him. 

Her big tits jiggled in Jon’s face because Ser Jaime’s cock pushed her forward whilst Jon drove up into her cunt from below at the same time. The result was that her tits bounced in Jon’s face as he sucked them. Jon pushed her tits together, her large breasts unable to fit in his large hands. Jon switched to her other tit, his magical tongue licking around her huge dark nipple. He went back and forth, the flat of his tongue llicking circles around her huge dark nipples. 

“Oh gods yes, Jon”. Jon’s lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked hard. Arianne’s back arched, pushing her tits further against Jon’s face, almost smothering him with them and she could see the glee in his eyes as he revelled in every second whilst sucking her massive dark nipples. 

His worship of her breasts along with the cocks in her cunt and arse had Arianne moaning continuously. She couldn’t take it any longer, the coil inside of her tightening until it snapped with a wail of pleasure from her full lips. 

“Yes! Yes! Oh fuck!” Arianne wailed. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming with cocks in my cunt and arse!” Her pussy clenched around Jon’s big, fat cock and Jon squeezed her tits with a bit more force and Arianne grasped his head and pushed him against her titties. 

Ser Jaime groaned loudly and stilled behind her with his cock deep in her arse. His breaths were coming out irregularly and unlike her husband, it was obvious he couldn’t survive an orgasm with his cock in her arse. Arianne laughed at him and turned her body, pushing her soft hands against his chest, making the knight slip out of her arse and fall onto his back. The Kingslayer gripped his cockhead tightly, his face scrunched up as he desperately fought to hold off cumming. 

“Don’t disappoint me, Kingslayer. Don’t cum just yet. Your Queen commands it” Arianne half laughed, half moaned as Jon surged up, fucking her fast. Their wet skin slapped together loudly as her and Jon’s moans were almost as loud as their skin slapping together. Arianne fell onto Jon’s chest with a satisfied grin on her face as Jon held her. 

“We’re not done yet, my love” Jon murmured, kissing her temple. “Far from it”. Jon wrapped her in his arms, lifting her up by the arse before placing her on the ground. Ser Jaime joined Edric on the couch perpendicular to the bed. Daemon stood up however, his stamina returned. 

“How many years have you wanted this arse?” Arianne smirked at the bastard. 

“Too long” the bastard muttered as he poured oil onto his dick. She could see he felt inadequate with Jon’s muscular body pressed against hers and his massive cock nestled between their bellies. She understood why; Jon was the King whilst Daemon was nothing. 

Jon lifted her into his arms again, spreading her arse with his hands. Arianne wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed his cock into her arse. His hands were sprawled across her big, round arse just as Ari played with the hair at the nape of her husband’s neck, something she had first seen Daenerys do and later she copied. She loved the feeling of his soft, beautiful hair between her fingers. 

“Argggh Jon! Fuck yeah!” Arianne moaned. 

“But...but your graces” Ser Daemon stuttered. “I thought Her Grace said I could-“ 

“Enough” Arianne interrupted sternly, knowing where he was going after Jon had pushed his cock in her arse.”You will fuck my arse, Ser” Arianne smiled sultrily at the bastard after turning her neck to peer at him. “You will fuck my arse at the same time as my husband fucks my arse with his big cock”. The bastard gulped as he strode up behind her. Ser Daemon hesitated behind her as Jon pounded her arse, his big balls slapping against the large globes of her arse. 

“What are you waiting for?” Her husband snapped. She knew the word _bastard_ was at the tip of his tongue because he was possessive over his two wives and he disliked anyone who had slept with them before he met them, but Ari knew after being treated as a bastard himself, he’d never do that to another. On Daenerys’ side it was no longer a problem since Drogo died many years ago whilst Jon killed Daario himself. However on her end, there were still many former lovers alive but luckily for them they were not stupid like Gerold Dayne. Jon knew she loved him but it was the possessive nature of the Dragon and Wolf. She couldn’t deny she was jealous Daenerys slept with Jon first so she understood where he was coming from. 

“It’s treason to deny your Queen her wishes” Jon said darkly and Arianne trembled in his arms because his words alone could turn her into a wanton mess. His bulging muscles holding her up had the same effect.

Arianne got tired of Ser Daemon’s dithering, so she took matters into her own hands. She kept eye contact with Jon as he deeply fucked her arse whilst Arianne reached behind her. She grasped at thin air and laughed as she remembered Daemon’s cock was far smaller than Jon’s. Ari finally got a hold of his cock and guided Daemon to her arse. 

It took a few moments as Daemon slowly pushed himself in but eventually, both cocks were in her arse. Arianne’s lips parted in an ‘O’ and a silent scream. Jon stopped thrusting as he allowed for Daemon’s dick to push into her arse. For a few moments Arianne allowed herself to marvel at the feeling of two cocks in her arse but she then reached down and slapped Jon’s perfectly sculpted arse. 

_Move, my love._

Jon snapped his hips up making Arianne’s breath hitch. Daemon followed his King’s lead, thrusting into her arse. He rested his hands against her hips as he frantically fucked her arse, trying to keep up with Jon’s pace. 

“Oh by the gods! OH FUCK! I LOVE IT” Arianne screamed. “I LOVE COCK!” She was feeling mad from lust with cocks in her arse. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Give me all that cock in my arse!” Arianne whimpered at the rough arse fucking she was getting from Jon and Daemon. Her legs were wrapped tightly around Jon’s waist and Daemon was holding her up too. “Your big cock is so deep, Jon! Yes, yes! So good. So fucking good! Fuck your Queen’s arse! Fuck me like a whore!” 

Almost unbelievably, both men began fucking her even faster. Arianne was moaning and screaming. “I’m a whore for your cock, my King! FUUUUCK! I FUCKING LOVE COCK!” Ari’s tits were melded against Jon’s rock hard chest and she had a death grip on his shoulders as she got her wish of being fucked in the arse by two dicks. Ari looked beyond Jon’s shoulder and saw an exhausted Ser Edric and Ser Jaime jerking their dicks at the sight of their Queen with two cocks in her tight arse. Arianne winked at them and Edric blushed cutely whilst the Kingslayer stoically jerked off at the sight of her. 

Arianne could feel Daemon’s hot breath coming out unevenly against her neck. She knew he was close, her tight arse did that to Daemon, Jaime and Edric but her husband was a gift from the gods, the Prince who was Promised, so it wasn’t a surprise that he had the stamina to continuously fuck her. _The stamina of a dragon and a wolf. I love it!_

“Shit!” Daemon gasped, pulling his cock out of her gaping arse. She had loved having cock in her cunt and arse, and she really loved having two cocks in her arse. However, there was nothing she loved more than Jon’s cock inside of her. Daemon stumbled towards the couch, the bastard knight sat down unceremoniously. The couch was large enough that there was enough space between the three men that it didn’t become awkward. 

Arianne noticed that Daemon’s cock was flushed red, in fact all three on the couch were an angry red; a testament to their activities. 

“None of you are allowed to cum yet. Your Queen demands it” Arianne said over Jon’s shoulder before he placed her back on the floor. Arianne struggled on her feet, nearly stumbling over. She balanced herself with her hands on Jon’s chest whilst her husband curled an arm around her waist to make sure she didn’t fall over.

When she felt steady on her feet, Arianne moved to stand beside Jon facing the three Knights. She stood next to him like she did as his Queen when they addressed their subjects.

“You’ve fucked well, loyal Knights of the Realm” Arianne began. “I’ve been impressed” a flirty smile formed on her face before morphing into a seductive smirk. “Now sit back and watch how your King and Queen truly fuck. You’re in for a treat”. 

Jon picked up the bottle of oil and covered his cock in the substance. He then poured it all over her arse, covering her in the cool liquid. He rubbed his strong hands across her arse and then her tits. Arianne’s eyes closed in the pleasure of his hands as her skin glistened shiny brown. 

Jon sat down at the edge of the bed, his legs parted for Arianne to nestle her big, round, juicy arse. Arianne sunk down on his stiff cock, a strangled cry of pleasure erupting from her lips as her back rested against his chest. Her hot, wet cunt engulfed his thick length and Jon dug his fingers into her fleshy arse. Arianne's thoughts were all jumbled every time Jon was inside of her. She couldn’t think of anything but him and having him inside of her had become a necessity to her. 

A loud slap brought her out of her lusty thoughts about her husband and she moaned loudly. Jon slapped her arse again, his eyes darkening even further at the sight of her arse jiggling for him.

“Move, my Queen” he whispered gruffly in her ear.

“Fuck!” Arianne spat because Jon pushed his thumb in her arse, her tight hole clamping around his thumb, just as she began riding him. She balanced herself with her hands spread out on Jon’s toned thighs but he quickly grabbed both of them and placed them on her tits. The two of them squeezed her tits as she rode Jon’s big cock. Arianne eyed the knights, their hands stroking their cocks but desperately trying to last as long as possible. _They can cum when I say they can cum_ , Arianne thought mischievously.

However, Arianne was going to cum so many times that the three knights would be left shell shocked. No one could’ve predicted that the once Bastard of Winterfell would marry the Princess of Dorne, let alone make her cum so many times, she could barely remember her own name. _Never again a bastard,_ she thought, hating those who had belittled her husband in the past. _A King and Conqueror, now and always._

Arianne bounced up and down on Jon’s huge cock, her tits swaying even as her and Jon’s hands squeezed them. She leaned forward, dislodging Jon’s hands from her tits and his cock pushed up into her at a different angle. She felt his hands on her arse, caressing her slick skin whilst his hips snapped up, pushing his cock deeper. With each snap of his hips and each time she descended on his cock, a wet slap and loud moans from the two of them filled the room.

“Oh fuck, Jon! Yeah, oh yeah. That’s it, fuck this cunt. It’s yours! Your cunt to fuck! Urggh fuck me, my love!” Arianne yelled as the continuous lewd wet slaps of skin made her even wetter for him, her thighs soaked with her pussy juices evidence of just that.

“But what if I want to fuck your arse?” Jon growled huskily in her ear. His hands roamed the skin down the side of her body before grabbing her thick arse. He pulled apart her cheeks before releasing them causing her arse to clap. 

“Yes, fuck it!” Arianne cried. Jon hurriedly dragged his cock out of her cunt and buried himself balls deep in her arse. “Argh fuck! That’s it, that’s how I fucking love it! I love huge cock in my arse!”

Jon kissed her neck, marking her as his again. Jon reached down for her cunt and began rubbing her pussy lips before dipping a finger inside of her, twisting his finger this way and that. She was moaning loudly and Jon grunted along with her as he thrust into her arse, stretching the tight hole with this thick girth. After he made sure he left another kiss on her neck that would show his love for her for the whole court to see in the coming days, Jon leaned back, laying down on his back whilst his legs hung off the bed as Arianne met him thrust for thrust, riding him with all she had. 

“Touch yourself” Jon said with a strangled cry as Arianne wiggled her arse, his cock buried so deep in her tight hole. Jon grabbed her slick thighs, spreading her legs wide and undoubtedly giving the three knights an eyeful. Arianne leaned back against him as he pounded her arse. She plunged three fingers into her cunt with a cry of pleasure. Arianne fingered herself to the same rhythm that Jon’s cock fucked her. 

“Oh by the gods!” Arianne screamed. 

“That’s it. Cum for me, Ari” Jon said, his voice deep from the strenuous fucking they had. One hand left her thigh, replaced by her own to keep her legs spread wide, and travelled to her clit, rubbing it quickly. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop” she practically sobbed. The effect of Jon’s massaging her clit, Arianne fingering herself and Jon’s huge cock pounding her arse sent her surging towards and into a body shattering orgasm. 

“JON! I’M CUMMING! FUCK ME IM CUMMING SO HARD!” Arianne screamed, her whole body convulsing. Her soaked fingers left her fluttering cunt as she gushed her pussy juices high into the air, landing all over the three knights. Jon continued to fuck her arse as she squirted all over the floor and their legs, cumming hard for him. 

“What the-“

“Seven hells-“

“Your graces-“ 

All of their Knights tried to form a sentence but they all failed after being rendered speechless from the Queen squirting all over them with the King’s cock up her arse. They had been masturbating very quickly and it was a wonder none of them came at the sight of the Queen.

The wet squelch of their fucking filled the room along with Arianne’s short and shallow breaths as she tried to control her breathing, which was no easy task because Jon was relentless in giving her an amazing arse fucking. 

“That” Arianne huffed. ”is how a Queen cums for her King”. Her chest was rising and falling as she came down from an intense orgasm, an extremely regular occurrence with Jon as her husband.

Jon lifted her up off his cock, his hands going around her hips to steady her wobbling legs. Jon spun her around, lowering his mouth to hers. She was breathless as they separated but she kept her hands on his shoulders and Arianne wrapped one leg around his arse as his cock glided into her cunt. He held her thigh with his hand as he let her push herself back and forth, controlling the pace. 

The position was intense as their bodies rubbed against each other and their eyes remained connected. Their pace was unhurried unlike their previous frantic coupling but the slow movements provided Arianne with pleasure. They remained in that position for several minutes, their lazy fucking and kisses getting more passionate by the minute. 

Arianne jumped into his arms, both of her legs wrapped around his hips, the heel of her feet digging into his arse. She pushed his scarred chest, hoping for him to lay down so she could ride him like a dragon. 

“Lie down” she purred. However, he didn’t budge. He shook his head in amusement, his dark eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“I think not” he grinned. “You’ve ridden the dragon enough for today, wouldn’t you say?” Arianne shook her head. _I could ride your cock all day._ “Lie down” he said mimicking her, unwrapping her legs from his hips. 

Jon helped her lie down on her back on the floor, raising her legs up in the air over her head. Her arse was lifted in the air and she nearly drooled at the sight of him licking his lips as he stared at her arse. He squatted over her, rubbing his cock between her soaked folds whilst he held her legs above her head. 

“You want me in your cunt or your arse?” Jon asked, dipping his cock to rub the wrinkled hole. 

“Arse!” She said, her voice not wavering in the slightest. 

Jon squatted down, his massive, thick cock delved into her tight hole, filling her completely with dick. Arianne’s formed an ‘o’ and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he pulled out before filling her arse balls deep with his cock. 

“Oh fuck, Jon!” Arianne moaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

The blood rushing to her head was increasing her ecstasy. He dipped his cock in and out of her butt, switching to shallow thrusts instead of the deep ones. Jon reached behind him, grabbing a pillow and he placed it under her neck to support it. The shallow thrusts ended after he had made sure her neck was supported. Her body was nearly bent in half and yet there was no discomfort. 

“You’re so tight” Jon grunted. He continuously pulled his cock out fully before plunging back into her arse, which gave Arianne the extremely pleasurable feeling of him first entering her over and over again. Her arse clenched around his dick, which had Jon throwing his head back in pleasure whilst bending her backwards even further as he squatted down into her arse.

Her pussy clenched with need each time he filled her arse with big, thick cock. Jon being as astute as he is, easily recognised her needs and pushed two fingers into her. He curled his fingers inside of her, hitting that spot that always made her scream his name.

“Jon!” Arianne screamed. “Oh, Jon! By the Seven, the Old Gods, the Red God! Feels so good...so fucking good”.

The curling of his fingers did it for her as he sent her over the edge again. Arianne squeezed her tits as she climaxed, her body receiving pleasure in many different parts. Her shuddering peak was most intense when Jon buried himself balls deep in her arse, his muscular thighs straining to keep himself in the squatting position. Jon fingered her as she came, her cunt squirting her cum onto Jon’s chest, her stomach and her tits as he pulled his fingers out. She covered the two of them in her cum. Arianne nearly came again as Jon licked her juices off of his fingers. She’d never tire of the erotic sight. 

He stood up to his full height causing his cock to slip out of arse. He had left the hole gaping, begging for his thick dick to penetrate her again. Her hands reached for him and Jon helped her to her feet. Jon wrapped his arms around her, their cum-soaked bodies melding together. He lifted her up and climbed on to the bed, laying down on his side. Arianne twisted in his arms, facing away from him so she could rub her arse against his cock and watch the knights jerk off. 

“H-how? How can you last this long, Your Grace?” Edric stuttered though his voice and face expressed wonder and amazement.

“Because he’s the fucking King” Arianne responded matter of factly as Jon played with her tits. Jon grunted his agreement. “And he’s used to being inside me countless times with his massive dick”. Arianne’s eyes closed as he massaged her tits whilst she rubbed her arse all over his cock. Jon fingered her, switching between twisting his fingers inside of her and curling them back towards her. “When you’ve...Oh gods...fucked as much cunt and arse like Jon has with Daenerys and I, you’d understand how he has such stamina. And he’s the Prince who was Promised”.

His mighty stamina reminded Arianne of their extended visit at the Water Gardens. Most places in Dorne, they visited for a day or two unless it was an important castle such as Starfall where they visited for a week. The Water Gardens however, was Arianne’s home. She had spent most of her life there and in Sunspear so Jon and Daenerys decided to spend an entire month in her home, which she was very grateful for. There were days where they would fuck all day, with Jon only taking a quick nap to rest for a short while. He had fucked her, Dany and Arianne’s cousins to exhaustion and so Arianne and Dany had brought him the servants who wished to be fucked by a King and his two Queens. Arianne also arranged for all the whores in the Water Gardens and Sunspear to get a taste of their King and Queens. They had made sure none of the women left unsatisfied. It was a very pleasurable month of fucking that even had Daenerys slightly surprised in wonder and awe despite having lived with the sexually open Dothraki.

"More" she gasped as one long finger slid into her, curving to stroke as he slowly slid it free, glistening wetly. Jon slid the finger slickly over her clit. "More please. Yes. Like that. More. Oh. Harder". She clung to him as his fingers rubbed her, his strokes timed to her panting breath.

"Fuck me, Jon! Please fuck me now". Her face is flushed, eyes needy. She grabbed his cock, holding tight to feel the blood pulse in it before he took over for her, obeying her wishes. 

Jon replaced his fingers with his massive cock. He penetrated her cunt from his position behind her, the position he sometimes naturally rolled into whilst asleep cuddling either Arianne or Daenerys. His thrusts were shallow, hitting that spot that had her mewling and her orgasm building slowly. Arianne loved these shallow thrusts and his deep ones, so deep that only he had ever reached such depths. 

His hand on her cheek turned her face towards his and she connected their lips whilst he slowly fucked her. She moaned into his mouth before biting down on his lips. Her fingers gripped the sheets below her tightly because his cock was doing wondrous things to her. 

“I love you” she said between kisses. 

Jon squeezed her tits with appreciation. “I love you, too”.

Her bent knees allowed him his shallow thrusts but Arianne laughed excitedly when he lifted one leg high into the air, giving him access to fucking her deeper. The new angle gave the three knights a perfect view of her bare, soaked cunt as Jon pounded her. 

She could tell all three wished to be buried as deep inside of her as Jon was but not only didn’t they have big enough cocks for that, Arianne could tell the second they were inside her tight cunt, they would cum. Their cocks were flushed red and their faces strained. Arianne was intrigued to see how long they could keep masturbating without cumming. _I ordered them not to cum. They better not disobey their Queen._

Jon immediately sped up his thrusts when her leg was suspended in the air. With one hand holding her leg up high, his other hand slid down her body to her wet cunt. He spread her pussy lips, both of them staring at where they joined as he thrust into her hard and fast. His fingertip began to circle her clit and the pressure was so low, she bucked her hips to get more. He was teasing her, that she knew but Arianne couldn’t help but want more. 

“More, Jon. More!”

Jon rubbed her clit faster, making Arianne mewl in pleasure. Arianne cupped her tits as he fucked her. She pulled and twisted her nipples, bringing herself pleasure while Jon was doing the same to other parts of her body. 

Jon changed the position by pushing her leg down and spreading her arse with his hands. He pushed a digit in her arse followed by another. Their skin slapped together loudly and Arianne’s arse jiggled from the force of Jon’s thrusts. Arianne’s eyes closed and she smiled happily. Jon was most definitely keeping up his promise of making her cum again and again.

“Oh yes, Jon! Gonna cum again!” Arianne yelled. 

“Yeah, cum for me Ari” Jon grunted. “Cum all over my cock”. With a deep thrust, Arianne was sent over the edge and into wave after wave of pleasure. Her cunt clenched around his length tightly. 

“Fuck!” They both shouted. 

“I’m cumming!” Her vision went white as she felt herself cover his cock with cum. Her climax was so intense that she squirted all over the bed, coating the lower half of their bodies in her cum. Arianne had lost count on the amount of times she cummed but as she turned and saw Jon’s expression, she knew he wasn’t done with her and she would be cumming again. 

“Get up” Arianne tapped his leg. “I want to taste my cum on your cock”. Jon rolled off the bed and stood up. Arianne dropped to her knees and rubbed her face in his crotch. She then licked all over his cock, tasting her cum on his dick. The three knights had a great view of her sucking Jon’s cock as they stood not too far from them. They had a great view of her arse too, but a part of her did wish to be sitting where they were so she could ogle Jon’s perfect arse. 

Arianne took him in her mouth, immediately swallowing down his huge length. She moaned around his cock and he placed his hands on her head. She sucked his dick hard and Jon was barely able to hold himself up. 

“Fucking hells, Ari” Jon grunted. 

Arianne bobbed her head up and down, the spit making loud wet noises as she sucked him off. Arianne found it all extremely erotic as she made love to his cock with her mouth. She kept sucking his cock for several minutes before pulling off with a very loud, wet pop and immediately began to lick his balls.

Arianne shook her face left and right all over his massive stones. She sucked a stone into her mouth, her full red lips surrounding the dragon seed within. She then took both of them in her mouth, Jon cried out in pleasure, his legs shaking as she worshipped his stones that held his virile seed. Her tongue licked every patch of skin on his stones, alternating long swipes and short licks. She made sure that her tongue and face licked and rubbed against the entirety of his balls.

A wicked thought formed in her head. _Let’s see how they react to this._ Daemon, Edric and Jaime were shocked when Jon made love to her arse so Arianne was curious about their reactions after she worshipped Jon’s perfect arse. 

“Watch this” she said over her shoulder to the Knights. She grabbed his hips and spun him around. Jon laughed as he let her turn him around so that his arse was right in front of her face. She leaned forward and bit down into his perfectly round arse with her teeth. Jon looked down and Arianne smiled wide, her perfect white teeth going back to bite his arse, which made Jon moan. 

She placed her palms on his round arse, squeezing it before slapping it. Her face was full of delight as she groped his arse. She kissed each buttcheek before groping his perfectly sculpted arse again. _An arse made by the Gods,_ Arianne was adamant. _His entire body was made by the Gods,_ she mentally corrected herself. 

“My apologies but you’ll have to forgive me for not doing this with any of you. This is for my husband and King only” Arianne told Daemon, Edric and the Kingslayer. Arianne pushed forward, burying her face between the perfect round globes of his arse. She smirked into Jon’s arse as she heard the gasps of surprise from the Knights and the moan of pleasure from her beautiful husband. Arianne allowed herself a few seconds to revel in the reactions from Knights on the couch before getting back to worshipping Jon’s arse, sliding her tongue between the crack of his butt. 

“I love your arse” Arianne murmured between his cheeks. She tongued his hole, her hands spreading the cheeks so she could delve her tongue even deeper inside of him. She twisted her tongue inside of his arse, the tip curling up and Jon couldn’t contain the string of moans escaping his mouth. 

Arianne momentarily moved away from his arse so that she could pick up the bottle of oil. She quickly returned to him, pouring the oil all over his cock, the slick substance dripping onto his huge balls and on the floor whilst she buried her face in his arse again. She spat between his cheeks before her tongue roamed the slick hole. Arianne stroked his slick cock as she shook her face between his plump arse. The sound of their moans were highly erotic and if Dany was there, Arianne had no doubt she’d be fingering herself at the sight whilst also being impatient for her turn to shove her face in his arse. 

_Or she’d be sucking Jon’s cock as I eat his arse,_ Arianne thought, thinking of her dirty sister-wife.

Arianne ran the flat of her tongue up and down his arse, occasionally going down to lick his massive balls just as her hand rapidly jerked his cock. The beautiful scent of her Dornish oils filled her nose as she worked her tongue up the cleft of his arse. 

_You’re not the only one with a magical tongue, my love._

Arianne flattened her tongue and moved it back and forth between his arse. “Yesss” she said, her voice muffled by his butt. She quickened her pace, moving her tongue rapidly up and down between the cheeks of his butt. Unfortunately, unlike their Royal chambers there wasn’t a looking glass in the chamber so she could watch her tongue fuck Jon’s arse like she did back in the Royal quarters. 

He was nearly trembling from her efforts as her tongue circled the ring of muscle. Arianne slipped her tongue into the hole, feeling gratified at the way Jon placed his hand on top of the one jerking his cick and helping her rub him even faster. Arianne gripped Jon tightly, feeling possessive of him as she kneaded his cheeks.

“More” Jon whimpered. 

She dragged her teeth across the soft skin of his arse, playfully biting into the round cheek again. Her arousal rose even further as she gazed at the mark on his arse. She licked and kissed the marks she made on his arse, his moans making her smile, before she shook her head between his cheeks again. His shudder made her want to spend the rest of the day sucking, kissing and licking his cock and arse but Jon had other plans.

“Edric, when you get married make sure your Lady wife licks your arse” Jon panted as he bestowed the King’s advice on the Sword of the Morning. “Trust me”.

Arianne stood up with a smug look on her face and Jon spun around to grin down at her. Jon reached down to palm her arse before giving her cheek a sharp spank which made her take in a deep breath. 

“You ready to get fucked again?” Jon asked huskily and he gave her other cheek a spank. 

“Yes” Arianne hissed, looking up at him with lust-filled brown eyes. Jon spun her around and she immediately began to gyrate her arse against his hard cock.

“How do you want it?” Jon asked, his hot breath against her ear made her shiver. “Cunt or arse?”

“Arse!” Arianne yelled, looking at her three Knights so that they could truly appreciate how much of a whore she was for her husband.

“That’s right. Just like the slut you are, you love cock in your arse” Jon said and Arianne could tell he was smirking as he spoke. Arianne wiggled her arse against his crotch, wholeheartedly agreeing with his assessment.

Arianne felt the coolness of the oil on her arse as Jon poured copious amounts on her arse. He rubbed it into her arse, making it gleam brightly and Jon couldn’t resist slapping her arse again so that her thick arse jiggled for him. Jon lined his cock up with her tight hole and he rubbed the cockhead against the ring of muscle. 

“Beg” Jon demanded. “Beg for your King”.

“Please, my love” she pleaded. “Please fuck my arse and give me body shaking orgasms”.

“As my Queen desires” Jon smiled. His cock slid into her arse with both of them moaning loudly. He gripped her hips hard enough to leave a bruise but Arianne enjoyed it greatly. _I’ve left plenty of marks on him during our relatively short marriage...and before it, come to think of it._

He was balls deep in her arse and ready to begin thrusting into her when Arianne reached behind her and rested her palm on his rippled abs. His skin was damp from their pleasurable activities. Jon stilled inside of her, the two of them trusting each other implicitly as well as knowing the others wants and desires. 

And Jon knew what she wanted in that moment. 

Arianne shook her arse back and forth, fucking herself on his cock. Jon was struggling not to throw his head back in pleasure because it would mean he would miss the sight of her lovely round arse fucking his cock. Her arse bounced on his dick and Jon wouldn’t have been able to tear his eyes away from her arse even if his life depended on it. No matter how many times he witnessed her arse, Jon would always be mesmerised by it. 

Arianne continued to move back and forth. Just the tip of his cock was left in her arse before she pushed herself back, shaking her arse for him as she did so. Jon poured more oil on her arse and their skin began to clap together as she sped up thrusting back onto him.

Unable to resist her any longer, Jon began to thrust into her at the same time she pushed back onto his dick. It was an unbelievable feeling to have Jon so deep inside of her. Jon obviously felt the same because he bent her over further and rutted into her with deep thrusts but at nearly blurring speed. His balls slapped her cunt and the sounds of slapping skin were so rapid, one might have mistaken it for a constant noise such was their speed that there was barely a gap between the thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Arianne cried. “Fuck my arse! Fuck my arse! Fuck!” 

“So good. So fuckin’ good” Jon groaned, not slowing down the pounding he was giving Arianne’s arse for a moment. He knew she could take the rough fucking and like the dirty slut she was, Arianne loved it. 

“Make me cum” Arianne half demanded, half begged. 

“I want to watch your face as I make you cum” Jon told her with a loud moan but he didn’t stop rutting into her to change his position of fucking her from behind. She needed something to hold onto from her bent over position to keep her balance despite Jon’s tight grip on her hips, so she placed her hands on Edric’s legs. Her tits were swaying from the powerful thrusts and if any of the knights leaned forward, they could’ve touched her but they were so mesmerised by the King fucking the Queen that they sat perfectly still, only their hands working their cocks or squeezing them to hold off the orgasm. 

Jon slapped her arse again and again, loving the way her arse jiggled. He didn’t have a rhythm on which buttcheek he slapped, but rather just spanked her arse at random. Sometimes it was over five spanks to a cheek before he switched his attention to the other cheek. Her skin was turning red and she was loving every second of it. The room was just moans, sounds of slapping wet skin and palm to buttcheeks. 

“Harder!” Arianne demanded.

“Want me to fuck you harder or slap you harder?” Jon asked, breathing just as heavily as she was. 

“Both” she gasped.

Jon fucked her arse harder and together with the pleasurable stings from the slaps on her arse, Arianne was nearly pushed onto Edric’s lap until Jon pulled her back by her thick black hair. Her back arched which made her arse even more delectable. He pounded into her at lightning quick speed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Arianne pushed back against him as hard as she could, shaking her voluptuous arse viciously on his massive cock.

“Oh” Arianne exclaimed as she was unexpectedly thrown onto the bed. Her arse clenched, immediately missing the massive, thick cock pumping in and out. She opened her eyes to see Jon climb onto the bed, his body slick with sweat and her cum. He spread her legs and licked his lips as he stared at her soaked bald pussy. Arianne nearly came at the sight of her husband. _It wouldn’t be the first time I touched myself until I came just by looking at him._

“You ready to cum again?” Jon asked her, smiling down to her. 

“Yup” she said, popping the ‘p’ and grinning sultrily at him. 

“As much as I want to fill that pretty cunt up with cock again, your arse deserves another round of fucking first” Jon said, his northern accent even more profound during sex. Arianne and Daenerys loved his northern burr especially since the way to get the deepest northern accent from him was through his cock. 

Jon lifted her legs onto his shoulders and nearly bent her in half as he hovered over her. He thrust forward in one smooth stroke and buried himself inside of Arianne’s arse. 

“Ahhh” Arianne gasped. 

“Yesss” Jon said simultaneously. 

Arianne held his hair, holding onto him as he fucked her, pistoning in and out of her. Jon's knees were bent as he powerfully rammed into her. Her shaking breasts stole his attention but it didn’t snap the rhythm of his thrusts. Arianne grabbed one of her round, ripe breasts and lifted it towards him, urging him to suckle on her huge dark nipple. He practically shoved the breast into his face and Jon’s mouth immediately sucked her nipple. He kissed the dark skin around the nipple before flicking his tongue against the huge dark nipple. He did the same to her other breast whilst rutting into her arse, his massive seed-filled balls rhythmically slapping her thick arse. 

Her tits had always been able to sway men to do what she wanted. Jon was the only one who managed to resist her at first sight and instead made her be seduced by him. But once he had her naked, he was more enthusiastic than any man when he worshipped her breasts. That first time, she didn’t know how long he spent showing her how much he loved her tits. Her huge dark nipples were a particular favourite of his but his tongue on every inch of her skin showed how much he loved all of her.

She was close to climax again and Arianne ran her hand through Jon’s damp curls before he pulled away from her ravaged huge dark nipples with a loud pop.

“You’re gonna cum for me, hmm?” Jon demanded. Arianne nodded and Jon slapped her arse as a reward. “Cum hard with me fucking your arse. You dirty whore, my beloved wife”. 

“I’m your whore!” Arianne exclaimed.

“Louder” he growled. “I want them to hear it”.

“I’M YOUR WHORE” Arianne screamed as his cock slid into such deep depths of her arse. “I’m your little cumslut. I love your cum in my cunt, in my arse, in my mouth, on my tits and all over my face. I love your cum all over me!”

“Fuck!” Jon growled loudly. “Keep going”.

“Thick ropes of hot, sticky seed. Mhhhm” Arianne moaned. “I love it”. Arianne reached down to touch her clit as Jon pounded her arse. “I love it when you fill my arse up to the brim with hot, sticky white cum so that it overflows out of my arsehole. I love it when my cunt clenched around you and we both cum together. I love it when we fuck each other’s brains out”. 

Jon was slapping her arse and squeezing her tits whilst he fucked her as she spoke. Her words nearly had him cumming in her arse but he managed to hold off because he slowed down for a couple of minutes to slow but deep thrusts in her arse. Her legs were pushed up towards her chest, still on his shoulders as he was above her. He had bent her in half in that position and she loved it despite one of her house words being _unbent._

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack._

The sound of the skin colliding together was continuous. Jon’s hand reached out and wrapped around her throat and Arianne’s eyes widened but she smiled at him alluringly. 

“Choke me, daddy” Arianne purred.

Jon stilled balls deep inside of her arse as he smirked down at her. Both Dany and Arianne had a habit of calling him daddy whilst being fucked. He picked up his pace again, slamming into her arse as his fingers tightened around her throat. Arianne rapidly rubbed her clit, only occasionally pausing to flick the engorged bud that was bringing her vast amounts of pleasure along with his cock.

“Make me cum, daddy” Arianne said, her voice strained from Jon choking her. They both knew her orgasms after him choking her were extremely explosive and it wasn’t long before she was cresting her peak. Her arse clenched around his massive, thick member as she frantically rubbed her clit. 

“Fuck, Ari!” Jon roared. 

“I’M CUMMING!” Arianne shrieked when Jon released her neck. Her cunt quivered before squirting her release violently all over Jon and her thighs. Her release was so intense that she felt lightheaded for a moment and forgot where she was for a moment before she felt Jon pounded her arse again and rub her pussy to bring her to another climax. 

“Fuck, Jon! That was so good” Arianne panted. “Again, daddy!”

“Yes! Fuck! Cum for me again!” Jon roared.

“Cumming!” Arianne exclaimed. With each thrust in her arse, her cunt squirted her cum, soaking herself, Jon and the bed. “Urggggh yeah!” Arianne cried. Deep thrusts into her arse produced particularly powerful squirts and there were another couple of dozen thrusts before her prolonged orgasm and gushing came to an end. There was a puddle of her cum below her and Arianne leaned back on the bed exhausted. 

“Jon, I need your cum. Please” she pleaded, her eyes closing from tiredness. Jon’s body covered hers, which made her legs wrap around him automatically and she smiled lovingly because he peppered her face with kisses. He kept it up for another couple of minutes as she laughed and squirmed below him. “Jon, stop!” Arianne giggled and slapped his arse playfully multiple times. Jon howled in laughter and he stopped, resting his forehead against as he leaned on his arms to avoid crushing her. 

“One more?” Jon asked.

Arianne nodded and let Jon lift her up in his arms before placing her on her hands and knees. She rested the side of her face down on the bed, her cheek getting wet with her cum, and her arse was high in the air. Jon searched for the bottle of oil and when he found it, he poured all that was left directly into the arsehole.

Jon placed his feet on either side of her body and he grabbed his dick, guiding his cock into her arse as he squatted down into her. He entered her with a wet squelch and Arianne bit down on the bedding but even that couldn’t contain her moan. 

“Oh, Jon! I love it!” Arianne moaned. His balls slapped her cunt loudly. He squatted deep into her arse, her oiled arse making the thrusts especially smooth and pleasurable. “Urgh, urgh, urghh, urghh!” They both moaned. Jon had taken her arse but now he wanted her cunt again before he came. He pulled out and her arse clenched, the oil squirting out of arse and all over the bed. 

“Fuck!” They both cried. 

Jon scooted back behind her and pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her waist. He spanked her arse before pushing his massive cock inside of her needy cunt, making both of them moan. “I’m going to make you cum one last time” he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his hand around her throat again. 

“Yesss” she encouraged. “Love it when you choke me” she said hoarsely, “Fuck my little whore pussy. Give me that big, fucking cock”. She smiled as he choked her and slammed into her cunt from behind. 

Jon slapped her arse again, watching where he entered her over and over again whilst her juicy arse shook because of his hand. He tugged on her thick black hair, making her back arch and her eyes looked up to meet his. Their eyes locked as he roughly thrust deep into her. 

“Cum for me” Jon whispered. “Cum on my cock while you look at them”. Arianne turned her attention to the men on the couch and their awestruck expressions said it all. “You enjoy it, don’t you? Enjoy being fucked by your husband in front of others”.

“Yes” she moaned. 

“You dirty slut” Jon moaned in her ear. “The first time we held court, you had my seed dripping down your thighs. How about getting fucked in front of the whole court next time?”

“Yes!” She received a loving slap on her butt and a whispered _good girl_ in her ear. They both knew it wouldn’t happen but it was fun to think about. They’d continue to attend court with seed dripping down her and Daenerys’ thighs though. 

Jon picked a rhythm he knew very well and was hitting just the spot that would have her seeing stars. A couple minutes of perfect rhythm and her calling out his name in pure pleasure was all they needed for Arianne to peak again. 

“Oh gods! Jon, I’m cumming!” Arianne screamed as her cunt tightened almost painfully tight around his massive thick member. She turned her head around so she could kiss him as she cummed on his dick. Their tongues danced together as they kissed each other through her orgasm. 

“I’m gonna explode” Jon huffed. 

“All over me, my love” Arianne said out of breath. Jon pulled out of her well-fucked cunt and her pussy juices oozed down her olive-skinned thighs. Jon lightly patted her arse and she got down from the bed and kneeled down on the floor. 

“Cum for your Queen” Arianne snapped her fingers to the knights and they immediately rushed over to her. She grabbed Edric’s and Daemon’s cocks and with just a couple of strokes, they came on her tits. They groaned as her soft hands got them off. The Kingslayer jerked himself off until he came on her big tits with a loud moan. The three knights covered her massive tits with their seed. She snapped her fingers at them again. 

“Either sit down and watch the dragon cum cover your Queen or fuck off, I don’t care” Arianne waved her hand dismissively at them but they all obediently sat down on the bed after covering themselves with their clothes; all three of them now embarrassed being naked.

Jon strode towards her until his huge cock hit her chin. She sucked the cockhead into her mouth with both of them moaning. Arianne rapidly jerked his cock as she sucked the cockhead hard until Jon pushed her off of him. 

“Cum for me, my King” Arianne begged. “I’m your dirty cumslut. Cum for your cumslut!” Arianne stuck her tongue out, wanting to taste him like the slut she was. 

“ Urghh Fuuuuuck! Fuck! Urghhhhh Fuuuuuuck!” Jon howled like his mother's house sigil. Their eyes connected as he came. His hot, thick sticky seed exploded out of his cock, painting her face, hair and tits white. Rope after rope of thick white dragon seed covered her.

“That’s it! Fucking cover me! Give it to me! Give it to your cumslut wife. Fucking cover me in your dragon cum!” Arianne yelled and laughed as he came hard for her. Jon always came so much for her, always giving her an abundant amount of dragon cum. He cummed for what seemed like an age as seed was blasted all over her body until finally he dropped to his knees, exhausted just like herself. 

“Thank you for my present, my love” Arianne licked her lips, her tone loving. Her face and tits were completely covered in cum and Arianne loved it.

* * *

Jon had spent the last half an hour watching his wives fuck each other after recovering from his own release. They touched each other, fingered each other and thrust their soaked cunts against each other. It didn’t take long for his cock to get rock hard again. Jon and Arianne had a bath and a short nap after he gave her her present. The evening consisted of spending time with the twins with Daenerys and Arianne doting on them. After dinner and putting the babes to sleep, their clothes were quickly abandoned and their bodies came together in passionate love. 

Jon's dark eyes were blown wide with lust as he watched Daenerys on top of Arianne, their cunts rubbing together as Dany held Ari’s leg at an angle. The silver Queen was rocking against her sister-wife’s cunt ferociously, fucking Arianne’s pussy with her own, and both of them moaned wildly until Jon recognised the look of each of his Queen’s faces. They both came with body shaking orgasms and Arianne pulled Dany down for a heated kiss.

“I love you” Dany said to Arianne.

“I love you, too” Arianne responded, the two of them sharing another handful of kisses before simultaneously, they both looked towards Jon with a predatory glint in their eyes. They got off the bed and began stalking towards Jon sat on his chair. 

“Stop” Jon commanded authoritatively. The two naked Queen’s froze. “Crawl” he said, the same predatory glints that were in the Queen’s eyes were now in his. Arianne and Dany smirked at their husband as they got on their hands and knees for him. They crawled towards Jon, a seductive look in their eyes, and their arses swayed as they crawled. Jon’s cock became even harder if possible, and his eyes were so dark, they were nearly entirely black. As they reached him, their tongues licked up the side of his cock whilst he leaned forward and slapped both of their thick arses. 

Jon leaned back and watched as they licked and kissed all over his cock. As much as his eyes wanted to close and enjoy the feeling, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the two Goddess’ worshipping his massive cock. They licked his cock for several minutes, showering their King with their love. 

“Suck his huge balls” Daenerys told Arianne as her mouth hovered over his cockhead until she lowered her mouth, taking him in her mouth. Daenerys moaned around his cock, the vibrations and her hot, wet mouth had Jon gripping the armrests so tightly, his knuckles turned white. 

Daenerys bobbed up and down his cock, taking him deep down her throat. She noisily sucked him off, covering his cock with her spit. Her lips were wrapped tightly around his huge, thick cock as she worked her mouth over him.

Arianne took one of Jon’s balls in her mouth and sucked the dragon seed giving nut. She switched to his other nut giving it the same attention before licking all across his sack. Arianne grabbed both balls and sucked them in her mouth, looking into his deep, dark eyes. Both Daenerys and Arianne stared at Jon as they sucked his cock and balls respectively. 

“Yesss” Jon grunted, his hips jerking upwards slightly, which made Daenerys choke on his cock for a moment before she relaxed her throat and took him deep down her throat again. “So fucking good”. For several minutes, Dany sucked Jon’s cock whilst Arianne licked and sucked his balls until Jon pulled Dany off of him. 

“On the bed” Jon told them. “I want to fuck you again”. He followed Dany and Arianne to their huge royal bed, and he squeezed their arses as they walked. Jon bent Daenerys over the bed and lifted her arse higher up. “Ari, spread your legs for Dany” he instructed his Dornish Queen. 

Arianne climbed onto the bed and spread her legs and placed her wet cunt right in front of Dany’s face. Jon spread Dany’s swollen lips before pushing his cock into her tight channel. She was so wet from her arousal and their earlier coupling that his cock easily slid all the way in. All three of them moaned together as Dany’s face was pushed in between Arianne’s legs. 

“Yes, Dany!” Arianne moaned, grinding her cunt in Dany’s face.

Daenerys licked Arianne’s wet pussy eagerly as Jon began to fuck her from behind. Her sister-wife tasted amazing, only Jon’s cock in her mouth could bring Daenerys’ lips such pleasure. Daenerys tongue licked around Ari’s slit before the force of Jon’s thrusts pushed her mouth to Ari’s clit. The two Queen’s moaned together as Jon’s hips slammed into Dany’s arse, making loud _clapping_ sounds. Daenerys's beautiful cunt was so tight around Jon’s cock and he couldn’t help but grunt and moan as he fucked her, bringing his Silver Queen vasts amount of pleasure.

Jon dug his fingers into Daenerys’ thick, fat arse, and he loved the way her arse shook with each thrust into her tight, wet cunt. Her arse often left him unable to think properly apart from knowing he had to fuck her. It was why nearly every small council meetings ended abruptly because Dany’s dresses always highlighted her fantastic arse and Jon always ended up bending her over her table to eat her out before fucking her until she screamed his name as she cummed on his cock and he came inside of her.

Jon watched with lustful eyes at her arsehole where his cum was oozing out of after he had deposited a load earlier in the night. He gripped her arse tighter and slammed into her with frantic, hard thrusts that pushed Daenerys right into Arianne, who locked her thighs around the Silver Queen’s head. 

“Fuck Jon!” Daenerys screamed into Arianne’s cunt as her own tightened around Jon’s member. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming so fucking hard!” Her body shook until it slumped onto Arianne. 

“Want me to fuck your pretty arse again?” Jon asked and Daenerys nodded. “I’ll fuck it until you make Ari cum on your face”.

“Yes!” Dany said. 

Jon pulled out of her cunt and Daenerys immediately missed his length inside of her. Jon rubbed his cockhead around her arsehole before he pushed his cock inside of the tight hole. Dany moaned whilst he pushed more and more of his slick cock inside of her arse. 

Arianne, who became impatient, thrust her cunt against Dany’s face. Dany got the message and focussed her attention on her sister-wife’s cunt, despite Jon’s massive cock in her arse. Her tongue licked her wet folds, enjoying the way Arianne’s hand gripped her silver hair as she rutted her bare cunt onto her face. Dany alternated between licking and sucking Arianne’s clit. Her tongue had Arianne squirming until she stilled and came with a cry of pleasure.

“Oh Dany! I’m cumming!” Arianne cried and she squirted her juices all over Dany’s lips and chin. 

“Delicious” Dany grinned to her sister-wife as she licked her lips to taste all of Arianne. Jon leaned down, burying his cock balls deep in Daenerys’ arse, to turn her head towards him so that he could kiss her and taste Arianne on her lips. Daenerys could taste her own release on her husband’s full, pouty lips from when he had eaten her cunt earlier in the night. Daenerys licked his lower lip and then gently bit down on it. Jon growled as he pulled away and flopped down on the bed, pulling Arianne on top of him. 

“Sit on my face, Dany” Jon said as he pushed his face in between Arianne’s tits for a few seconds before pulling away. Arianne straddled Jon’s hips and lined his cock up with her cunt before sinking down on his dick. 

“One moment” Dany said as she pushed her face between Arianne’s arse, licking all the way up and down. She licked Jon’s balls, his cock and Arianne’s arse before she came over to Jon and sat down on his face. The way she faced, she presented her arse to Arianne, who immediately began to caress and squeeze Dany’s thick arse as she rode Jon’s cock.

Daenerys grabbed Jon’s hands and lifted his hands above his head as she rocked herself on Jon’s face, rubbing her pussy on his bearded face. His beard and tongue made her feel wonderful. Her silver curls atop her shaved cunt were completely soaked and Jon’s nose was pressed against the wet curls as his tongue lapped up her juices. 

_The best tongue, the best cock and the best arse. My handsome King is truly the best,_ Daenerys thought smugly. _All those women who want him to be theirs but he’ll only be mine, Arianne’s… and Bellegere Otherys._

Daenerys had seen the looks the ladies of the court looked at their King and it made Daenerys laugh. Jon had only laid with others because she allowed it and was also present. She’d never allow him to bed any of the stuck up women who would’ve looked down at him when he was younger for being a supposed bastard. Daenerys would never have treated him as less than her whether they were royalty or Jon was born as a peasant. Dany knew their hearts always belonged to the other and no matter the circumstances, they would have found each other.

 _Our fates have been entwined long before we were born,_ Daenerys knew with absolute certainty.

It’s why when the Black Pearl, or rather more aptly the Brown Pearl as her skin was light brown Dany thought, arrived in King’s Landing pledging herself to the Dragon King, Dany didn’t have any hesitation accepting the famous courtesan in their bed. _No matter what, we belong together._

Besides, the Dragon Queen was eager to find out how great Bellegere Otherys was. The Braavosi courtesan pleased them so much that she became the most regular woman in her and her husband's bed. She sometimes preferred to stay on her barge like tonight, but most nights she spent with Jon, Dany and Arianne. Daenerys was so fond of her, she allowed her to carry Jon’s child. Little Daeron was only a couple of months old and whilst he wasn’t born of her womb, Dany loved the boy as her own and loved Bellegere Otherys for bringing another Targaryen into the world.

 _She has Dragon blood herself. Perhaps that’s why Jon and I are so drawn to her,_ Dany pondered. Dany couldn’t wait for the next day where she’d get to fuck Bellegere and Arianne whilst being pounded by Jon before they swapped around and Jon and Bellegere fucked each other.

But right now, Arianne placed her hands on Jon’s chest for purchase as she slammed herself down on his cock, taking the full, huge length inside of her. She rode him, taking her pleasure from his cock. Arianne bent her knees and squatted over his cock before dropping down on his length. She lifted herself up until just the tip was inside of her before slamming down. Arianne did that over and over again until she was panting and her cunt was fluttering around his cock. She sunk back down with her knees on the bed and his cock deep in her cunt, moaning Jon’s name continuously.

“Jon...I’m close” Arianne moaned. She rotated her hips in circles, grinding against him with his cock balls deep inside of her. 

“Me too” Jon said into Daenerys’ cunt. 

Daenerys picked up the pace of rocking her cunt against Jon’s face because she wanted to cum alongside her husband and sister-wife. Daenerys pulled his hair even tighter to get him as close as possible, practically squishing his face against her pussy until she felt a sharp sting on her arse and heard the clap of his hand on her arse. He squeezed her arse as she relented slightly but her moans of pleasure only got louder because his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking hard. 

“Oh yes, Jon!” Dany cried. 

“Make us cum, Jon!” Arianne yelled. 

Jon doubled his efforts on both Daenerys and Arianne. He rapidly thrust up into Arianne whilst his lips and tongue worked Dany’s cunt with such vigour, the Silver Queen shaking in delight. 

Arianne caressed Jon’s abs with one hand whilst the other reached down to rub her clit. It was but a few seconds before her cunt clenched around Jon’s cock.

“Jon!” she screamed as she came hard on his dick. Her walls milked him for his seed and with a deep growl into Daenerys pussy, Jon came into Arianne. His seed spurt forth and he deposited the load deep inside her.

“Fuck Jon!” Daenerys shrieked as her body trembled and her pussy convulsed. “I’m cumming! Fuck! Fuck! Cumming so hard!”

Daenerys followed Jon and Arianne into orgasmic bliss. She squirted all over Jon’s face, soaking his beard with her pussy juices. His damp hair from all their fucking got even wetter from Daenerys squirting on him. 

“Fuck, I love it. Fucking love both of you” Jon huffed.

Daenerys climbed off of his face and slumped down beside him and Arianne did the same on Jon’s otherside. Their chests were rising and falling quickly and Jon’s eyes flickered between Daenerys’ tits and Arianne’s. It made both Queen’s laugh, a sound that Jon absolutely loved. 

“We love you too” Daenerys said lovingly as she leaned forward and licked her cum on his face. Arianne did the same on the other side and their tongues tasting Dany’s cum on his face made him laugh because it was ticklish. Jon’s hot, sticky cum dripped out Arianne’s cunt and down her thighs.

They laid back down on their backs, fully exhausted from their strenuous day that would no doubt leave all three of them sore in the best of ways on the morrow. _We might need to rest for a day or two,_ Dany thought. 

Jon caressed her flat stomach and Daenerys smiled, turning her body to bury her face in the crook of his neck. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jon stroke Arianne’s flat stomach as well and her smile got wider. 

A week ago, both Daenerys and Arianne visited the Grandmaester after both were feeling sick in the morning for a couple of days. They exited with wide smiles as they were told both of them were with child and there was a chance both could’ve been conceived on the same night. Jon was delighted that their family was about to get bigger and that the twins and Daeron would have more siblings. Daenerys also knew that Dacey Mormont had birthed Jon’s child after the three of them passionately fucked in the North. She had yet to meet Benjen Mormont but from the name alone, she knew there was another member of their family.

The restoration of the Targaryen dynasty had begun and Daenerys couldn’t wait for herself, Arianne and Bellegere to give their family more children to love and dote on. _We’ll fill the Red Keep up with our little Dragons and Wolves,_ Dany vowed. 

It had been a week and the smile had still yet to leave her face. The Silver Queen was absolutely ecstatic. Whilst Daenerys would have loved to continue thinking of the babe created from her and Jon’s love growing in her belly, sleep was beginning to take her.

“Happy nameday, Ari” Daenerys whispered sleepily as she snuggled Jon.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Keller you crying?


End file.
